A typical X-ray imaging system comprises an X-ray source and an X-ray detector. X-rays emitted from the X-ray source can impinge on the X-ray detector and provide an X-ray image of an object or subject that is placed between the X-ray source and the detector. In one type of X-ray imaging system, a fluoroscopic imaging system, the X-ray detector is often an image intensifier or a flat panel digital detector.
Fluoroscopic imaging systems can be either fixed or mobile. For instance, fixed fluoroscopic imaging systems often include a gantry that is secured to a floor, wall, or ceiling. Additionally, mobile fluoroscopic imaging systems are movable so that they can be used in a variety of clinical environments, such as radiology and surgery departments of a medical facility. The mobile fluoroscopic imaging systems may include a C-arm, G-arm, O-arm, L-arm, or another imaging arm or gantry assembly. A mobile fluoroscopic imaging system may also be configured as a mini C-arm.
The C-arm assembly of a fluoroscopic imaging system moves relative to the subject in order to acquire images from multiple angles and can be manually repositioned to generate images from different angles. In some configurations, the C-arms are connected to one end of a movable arm so the C-arm can often be raised and lowered, be moved from side to side, and/or be rotated about one or more axes of rotation. Accordingly, the C-arms can be moved and reoriented to allow X-ray images to be taken from several different positions and angles and of one or more portions of a patient, without requiring the patient to be frequently repositioned. In situations where a sterile field is required, such as in surgery, sterile drape systems are often used to cover the C-arm to maintain the sterile field when it is needed.